


Kriegsgefühle

by Mystique1250



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Bucky ist neu bei der Army und merkt sehr schnell, dass Peggy Carter ihn tief beeindruckt. An einem kalten Morgen treffen sie sich auf einer Brücke, die ins mehr hinein ragt, und die Funken fliegen.





	1. Chapter 1

Der Blick des Mannes wandert über die Landschaft. Das Rauschen des Meeres dringt dumpf an die Ohren des Soldaten, als er die aufspritzenden, weißen Schaumkronen unter sich betrachtet. Das Wasser des Ozeans spritzt auf die Holzplanken unter seinen Füßen und schwappt über die ganze Seebrücke. Mit einem kräftigen Atemzug saugt er die kühle, leicht salzige Luft des Meeres ein und lauscht dem fernen Kreischen der Möwen. Kein, von Menschen erzeugter, Laut. Kein Krieg. Nicht hier!

Langsam läuft er immer weiter über die Brücke und hält seinen Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet, da erblickt er einige Meter von ihm entfernt eine weibliche Gestalt, die er bisher ganz ausgeblendet hatte.

Ihr Haar fällt in eleganten, dunkelbraunen Locken über ihre Schultern und ihre nussbraunen Augen richten sich auf die wilden Wellen unter ihr. Die Arme hat sie auf ein hölzernes Geländer gestützt und wirkt, als hätte sie die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen.

Bei ihr angekommen stützt er seine Arme ebenfalls auf. Er will etwas sagen, sie aber zugleich auch nicht stören. Also betrachtet er sie einfach nur und genießt den Moment der Stille.

"Sergeant Barnes? Was tun Sie in diesen frühen Morgenstunden hier?", sie durchbricht die Stille ohne Vorwarnung. Er ist total perplex: "Ich...äh...ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, Agent Carter." "Sie sollten sich hier wirklich nicht rumtreiben", in Peggys Stimme liegt ein Anflug von Empörung: "Wir können es uns nicht leisten Sie zu verlieren." "Dann sollten Sie sich auch nicht alleine hier draußen rumtreiben", merkt er an, obwohl er genau weiß, dass es ihr nicht gefallen wird, wenn er sie auf so etwas hinweist. "Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, Barnes", ihr Ton ist spitz, doch das kann er ihr nicht wirklich verübeln. Schließlich hat er die Frau gestört und dazu ist sie noch Ranghöher.

"Das weiß ich", sagt er deshalb schnell: "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Schließlich wurde ihre Schusswunde gerade erst genäht worden."

Er sieht genau, wie sie bei seinen Worten schwer schluckt: "E-Es geht meiner Wunde gut. Nichts Dramatisches." Bucky verkneift es sich die Augen zu verdrehen. Das war eine maßlose Untertreibung und sie beide wissen das genau. Dass sich seine dunkle Augenbraue hebt, kann er allerdings nicht verhindern: "Sind sie sicher? Immerhin war ich dabei, als sie angeschossen wurden. Es sah ziemlich übel aus."

"Ich weiß", gibt sie zu. In ihren Blick hat sich etwas Verletzliches geschlichen und sofort verspürt er das Bedürfnis sich, um die junge Frau zu kümmern: "Aber es ist wirklich besser geworden." Sein Blick scheint aber ganz eindeutig zu sagen, dass er ihr nicht ganz glaubt. Zu oft hat sie bereits die Tapfere gespielt, obwohl sie augenscheinlich verletzt ist. 

Als sie überraschend nach seiner Hand greift, zuckt er fast zusammen. Eigentlich war er nie schreckhaft gewesen, sondern eher ganz im Gegenteil, doch ihre Ausstrahlung macht ihn schwächer. Manchmal würde er sogar sagen, dass sie ihn besser macht, in dem sie ihn von seinem leichten Egotrip hinunterholt. 

Ihre Hand liegt auf seiner und führt diese zu dem Körper der schönen Frau. Mit ihrer freien Hand zieht sie ihre weiße Bluse ein Stück hoch und sorgt so für genug Platz, um Buckys Hand darunter zu schieben. Ihre warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern macht ihn fast verrückt.

Schon seit er sie beim Training zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, war er fasziniert von allem an ihr. Sie zeigte schon an seinem ersten Tag dem Mann, wie gut sie sich gegen die Männer durchsetzen kann. Auch ich blieb vor ihr nicht verschont. Sofort haben wir uns in die Haare gekriegt und miteinander diskutiert. Offenkundig hat sie gewonnen, doch für mich wurde sie dadurch nur interessanter. 

Immer weiter führt sie seine Hand, bis sie an der Wunde stehen bleibt und ihn vorsichtig darüber streichen lässt. Als sie selbst bei der sanftesten Berührung zusammen zuckt. Er spürt harte Fäden, mit denen ihre Wunde genäht worden sein muss. 

Er stand neben ihr, als einer ihrer Feinde die Waffe gezückt und ihr in den Magen schossen. Immer noch spürt er die Schuldgefühle, die ihn übermannen, wenn er daran denkt, dass er sie nicht beschützt hat. Zwar hätte sie ihn sicher angeschrien, wenn er sich vor sie gestellt hätte, um sie schützen zu können, doch das wäre es ihm wert gewesen.

"Sie sollten es zur Sicherheit noch verbinden", seine Finger verschränkt er in ihren, unsicher, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist. Sie hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn zum ersten Mal, seit er sich zu ihr gesellt hat, richtig in die grünen Augen. Während er sie ansieht, versucht er seine Finger wieder unter ihrem Shirt heraus zu ziehen, doch sie hält ihn weiter fest und scheint nicht zu wollen, dass er aufhört sie anzufassen. 

Sein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen und der Atem des Mannes zittert kaum merklich. Plötzlich fühlen sich seine Lungen viel zu klein an, um die Luft aufzunehmen, die er braucht. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wandert ihr Blick von seinen Augen und seinen rosafarbenen Lippen. Peggy betrachtet die Form und wie er Ober- und Unterlippe angespannt aufeinander presst. 

Dann ist der Moment zwischen ihnen vorbei und sie scheint einen Punkt irgendwo links von seinem Kopf anzuvisieren, während sie seine Hand loslässt.

Der junge Soldat braucht er einige Sekunden, bis er imstande ist seine Finger von ihrem Bauch zu entfernen. 

Sie richtet sofort ihre Bluse und bringt sie in den gewohnten, ordentlichen Zustand zurück und verwischt damit auch ein wenig Bucky Erinnerungen an das Gefühl von ihrer Haut an seiner und ihrem angenehmen Geruch.

Kurz räuspert sie sich und fährt sich mit den Fingern kurz durchs Haar, während sie gleichzeitig nachzudenken scheint. Dann wird es wieder kurz stiller und nur das ferne Kreischen der Möwen ist zu vernehmen, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiederfindet: "Sergeant Barnes?" 

Als er antwortet, klingt seine Stimme ein wenig rau: "Ja, Agent Carter?" Für wenige Sekunden wirft sie einen Blick auf das sonnenbeschienenen Zifferblatt ihrer Armbanduhr: "Treffen sich mich bitte heute um dreiundzwanzig Uhr in meinem Zimmer." 

Bucky bekommt nicht einmal die Chance mehr als "Okay" zu antworten, denn sobald sie ihren Satz beendet hat, schiebt sie sich an ihn vorbei. Dabei streift ihre Hand kurz seine und lässt sein Gehirn für einen Moment aussetzen. 

Diese Berührung ist es, die dafür sorgt, dass er sich schnell um dreht und ihr hinterher sieht, als sie über die lange Seebrücke entlang, aufs Festland zurückläuft. Das war seine Bestätigung, dass der kurze Kontakt zwischen ihnen nicht nur ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte. Schon jetzt, am frühen Morgen, weiß er, was er um dreiundzwanzig Uhr tun wird, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, denn er liebt sie.


	2. Die Verabredung

Um die verabredete Zeit taucht Bucky Barnes vor Peggy Carters Zimmertür auf. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie ihn wirklich sehen will oder ob sie mit nur mit ihm spielt. Dann hatte er sich allerdings daran erinnert, dass sie einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht wirklich gerne Witze über sowas macht und sein Interesse siegen lassen.  
Nun steht der junge Soldat also vor ihrem Zimmer und hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll. Sollte er einfach Klopfen? Warum sorgt Peggy bei ihm nur für so eine nervige Unsicherheit.

Nach kurzer Überlegung entscheidet er sich doch zu klopfen, ballt die Hand zu einer Faust und klopft vorsichtig. Als nichts passiert, glaubt er erst, dass sie gar nicht da ist, aber dann hört er wie auf der anderen Seite das Klicken eines Schlosses leise ertönt, bevor sich die Tür schwungvoll öffnet.

Sofort versteift sich sein Körper und er beginnt sein Shirt glatt zu streichen, bevor die Brünette im Türrahmen erscheint. Bei ihrem Anblick fällt ihm fast die Kinnlade hinunter.  
Sie trägt ihr Haar, im Gegensatz zu sonst im Training, offen und trägt ein enges rotes Kleid am Körper. Augenblicklich spürt er, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regt und wie sich daraufhin seine Wangen rot färben. “Schön sie zu sehen, Sergeant Barnes. Wollen sie reinkommen?“, fragt sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass ihm sofort sagt, dass sie bemerkt haben muss wie sein Körper auf die wunderschöne Frau reagiert. Seine Kehle ist plötzlich ziemlich trocken, weshalb er einfach nur wortlos nickt, bevor er ihrer Einladung folgt und eintritt.

Noch nie zuvor war er in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, weshalb sein Blick sofort durch den Raum wandert, der, zu seiner Verwunderung, kleiner ist als gedacht. Die Wände sind in einem dunklen Rot gestrichen, während der Boden aus dunklem Holzparkett besteht. Allerdings ist ihre Unterkunft um einiges luxuriöser, als seine eigenen, denn sie hat ein Badezimmer, das ich nur als solches identifizieren kann, weil die Tür einen Spaltbreit offen steht.

“Warum wollten Sie mich sehen?“, fragt Bucky unsicher und richtet seinen Blick nun wieder auf die junge Frau. Anstatt zu antworten, kommt sie langsam auf ihn zu. Die Absätze ihrer schwarzen High Heels klackern auf dem Laminat. “Ich mag es einfach dich anzusehen“, erwidert sie und legt ihre Hände aus seine Brust. Überrascht blinzelt er mehrmals und schluckt. Über seinen ganzen Körper breitet sich ein warmes Kribbeln aus, das von ihren Händen auszugehen scheint.

Dann geht alles viel zu schnell für sein Gehirn. Sanft drückt sie ihren Lippen auf seine und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre linke Hand legt sie an seine Wange, während die andere in sein dunkles Haar wandert. Er erwidert den Kuss und öffnet bereitwillig den Mund, als ihre Zunge um Einlass bittet.

Seine Hände wandern instinktiv über ihren Rücken zu dem Reißverschluss ihres bezaubernden Kleides. Als sie nicht zu protestieren scheint, beginnt er diesen langsam zu öffnen. Sobald er diesen komplett geöffnet hat, schiebt die junge Frau von selbst die Träger von ihren Schultern, sodass er sie weiter ausziehen kann. Gleichzeitig beginnt sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt zu schieben und schiebt es über seinen Kopf, als sie sich für einen Moment lösen.

Bevor er sie erneut küsst, wandert sein Blick über ihren wunderschönen, zierlichen Körper, der in ihrer schwarzen Unterwäsche einfach nur perfekt ist. “Wow“, ist das Einzige, was er zustande bringt.

Ihre Wangen färben sich leicht rot und ihre Hände bewegen sich zu seiner muskulösen Brust, ohne dass sie ihren Blick von seinen grünen Augen abwendet. Er merkt genau wie sich ihre Hand immer weiter nach unten bewegt, bis sie am Bund ihrer Hose angekommen ist. Automatisch packt er ihre Hand allerdings sanft und schüttelt den Kopf. Ihr Blick ist fragend: “Was ist los?“

Ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, hebt er sie hoch. Automatisch schlingt sie ihre Beine um ihn und hält sich an seinen Schultern fest. Er geht zum Bett hinüber und lässt die junge Frau vorsichtig darauf fallen.

Als sie dieses Mal seine Hose öffnet, wehrt er sich nicht, sondern lässt sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen machen. Sobald sie ihren Gürtel geöffnet hat, zieht sie seine Hose, sowie seine Unterwäsche hinunter, sodass er nun vollkommen nackt vor ihr steht.

Mit einem verzückten Grinsen mustert sie jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, was dieses Mal ihn dazu bringt rot zu werden. Unter ihrem Blick fühlt sie sich, zu seiner Verwunderung, gar nicht mehr unbehaglich, sondern bewundert und begehrt.

Er drückt sie sanft in die Laken und lehnt sie über sie. Ihm fällt es ebenfalls schwer sein zufriedenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als sie ihren BH mit einem Handgriff öffnet. “Sie scheinen ja wirklich geübt zu sein“, sie beißt sich auf die Lippe. “Nein, nicht wirklich“, erwidert er und beginnt ihren Körper mit Küssen zu übersähen. In ihrem Intimbereich angekommen, entfernt er auch noch ihren Slip, bevor er einen Finger in sie schiebt. Fast in der gleichen Sekunde folgt ein zufriedenes Stöhnen ihrerseits, das sein Herz schneller zu schlagen beginnt.

Anstatt noch einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen, zieht er seinen ersten heraus, woraufhin er einen unzufriedenen Blick erntet, nimmt dann aber lieber seinen Mund zur Hilfe, was ihre Hüften leicht zum Zucken bringt.

Als sie seinen Namen zu stöhnen beginnt, beugt er sich über sie und sieht sie fragend an. Als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage hin, deutet sie mit dem Fuß wortlos auf die oberste Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Er öffnet diese schnell und schaut hinein. Darin liegen ein paar Kondome. Sie hat wirklich mitgedacht! Er zieht eines heraus, öffnet die Packung und stülpt es über sein Glied, bevor er in die Agentin eindringt.

Sie zieht ihn in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er hart und schnell in sie stößt, was die junge Frau immer wieder zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen treibt.  
In diesem Moment übermannen ihn die Gefühle für diese Frau überraschend. Am liebsten würde er jede freie Sekunde des Tages mit Peggy verbringen und sie einfach nur im Arm halten und tief in seinem Herzen ist er sich sicher, dass es ihr nicht anders geht.


End file.
